Seeking Solace
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Chloe managed to get Beca to go out and enjoy the rest of the sunlight with her before it got dark when a drunk driver hits one of them. Aubrey silently resents Beca for Chloe's death despite knowing there was nothing Beca could've done. Beca blames herself, nonetheless. The two eventually come to help support the other as they work to continue with their lives without Chloe.


Since finishing her freshman year at Barden, Beca's father had upheld his end of the deal and offered for the brunette to transfer to go to L.A. to pursue her dream of becoming a DJ. However, after spending a year with The Bellas and ascending Aubrey to lead the a capella group with Fat Amy as her co-captain, Beca had willingly put her dream on hold for another year and decided to remain at Barden, though managed to work as a DJ over the summer locally. But instead of living on campus, she'd moved in with Chloe. Her father was somewhat apprehensive of the idea at first, but ultimately allowed for it as he figured Beca could use the friends as he was well aware of her anti-social nature.

"C'mon Beca, it's so nice out!" Chloe strode over to the sophomore and tugged on the brunette's arm, trying to convince the woman to go outside and enjoy the sun before it set for the late afternoon.

"But I'm working on a mix!" The brunette whined, quickly closing the window before Chloe could see it.

"You have all of winter break to do it! Pleaseee?" The redhead flashed Beca puppy dog eyes knowing her girlfriend wouldn't be able to resist them.

"...Oh alright," Beca huffed, saving her work before pushing her seat back and grabbing up the sweater that had been sitting on her desk beside her equipment.

"Thank you and I love you," Chloe hummed, giving Beca a light kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," she rolled her eyes as the two two exited their apartment.

The pair walked at a leisurely pace, Chloe's arm linked in Beca's who considered protesting, but decided against it for once. Had the redhead been the shorter one in the relationship, she'd have leaned her head into the crook of Beca's neck knowing fully well how the younger woman would react; tense, at first, but with some coaxing would loosen up - an adorable reaction in Chloe's opinion.

Beca had gotten better at the whole physical contact thing, though, learning to relax more when Chloe gave her hugs and wanted to cuddle. Of course, that occurring behind closed doors always helped as in public, holding hands - linking arms being the limit - always required a few seconds before her body would relax and accept the contact. Maybe a quick kiss from time to time, but that was rare, although she allowed Chloe to give her a kiss on the cheek as she understood that the graduate was more into the whole giving and showing of affection regardless of their surroundings.

"So what mix were you working on now?" The redhead piped up.

"Just the usual. Something I was making as a demo to send out to some clubs to see if I can get a gig over the break," Beca's shoulders rose in a shrug.

"Will I get to hear it? Please?" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah, when I finish," the brunette turned to face her girlfriend, smiling warmly.

"What songs are in it right now?"

"It's a secret until I reveal it," Beca smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What? Can I know at least one song?" Chloe started up with the puppy dog eyes again.

"As much as I hate to say no to you when you give me that look, I'm going to say no this time," the shorter woman laughed. "You can beg all day, but I won't budge on it."

"Oh fine," the redhead huffed, pouting.

"Sorry, Chloe. But I promise you'll be the first to hear it before I send it out."

"Well I guess that's okay then."

"I love you though," a low chuckle escaped from the brunette's lips as they stepped into the street to cross as the light signaled the okay.

"I love-"

A screech of tired and a shriek filled the air as Beca felt herself being shoved forward. She stumbled, trying to regain her footing before turning her head and craning her neck to see what'd happened. In the middle of the street lay Chloe's body in bloody heap, the driver, later declared heavily intoxicated, of the car that hit her had hit the nearby street light.

"CHLOE!" Beca yelled.

Everything turned into slow motion; the brunette hastily sprinting to the older woman's side, dropping to her knees beside her girlfriend as she cradled Chloe's body in her arms. Hot, salty tears stung her face, splashing silently against the redhead's face.

"Chloe! Please! Come on, don't you dare die on me!" Beca continued to shout, but it was already too late. Chloe was gone.

Everything that followed occurred in a hazy blur for the brunette; the concerned chatter of bystanders, the blare of sirens and the hands of doctors gently trying to ease Beca from her girlfriend's lifeless body.

"Miss. Miss? Is there someone we can call? Family, perhaps?" A tall, sturdily built police officer attempted to gain Beca's attention.

"Aubrey," she murmured, still in shock from the whole situation.

"Can I get a number?"

The brunette must've told the officer without realizing it as several minutes later, the tall blonde appeared at the scene.

"Beca!" Aubrey yelled, rushing to the sophomore's side.

The two women never particularly got along, but that didn't stop Aubrey from wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, if not for Beca's sake then her own. Neither were fond of physical contact, but that hardly mattered in this moment as right now, they needed each other: Aubrey lost her best friend and Beca lost her girlfriend.


End file.
